


Turnaround

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Introspection, Love, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Thanks to Dee, Ryo’s life has turned around completely, and he’s much happier because of it. So is Dee.





	Turnaround

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #14: Reversal at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Things change. People change. That’s what life is all about. Some changes are welcome, others aren’t, but change is one thing nobody can avoid. Progress, that’s what many people call it, although at times it seems to Ryo that the world is headed blindly in the wrong direction. Maybe sometimes it’s necessary to go wrong before you can come to your senses and go right.

That’s how it was for him personally. After almost thirty years of being determinedly straight, or more accurately, trying to be, now he’s done a complete reversal and is embracing the gay lifestyle, and honestly, he can’t help wondering why it took him so long. It’s nowhere near as scary as he’d thought it would be.

It hasn’t changed him, not in any significant ways, except for the fact that he’s happier now, more comfortable in his own skin. The sex thing is a bit of a work in progress; he enjoys it once Dee gets him revved up, but he still finds the whole thing embarrassing and more than a little ridiculous. Dee claims all sex is like that, gay or straight, which Ryo supposes is true enough; gay sex just seems more so. Maybe that’s just him. Probably it is; a sort of lingering effect from spending so many years trying to be straight. He’s still adjusting, but that’s okay. Dee is remarkably patient for someone who’s usually so impatient.

“The best things in life are worth waitin’ for,” Dee explains with a smugly satisfied grin, as they lay tangled together after a very energetic bout. Ryo feels wrecked, but in a good way; limp and spent and… sated? Yes, that’s the word for it. He hopes Dee feels that way too, because he doesn’t think he’s got anything left for a second round, although… Dee’s proved him wrong on that before. He definitely needs some time to recover first though.

“I suppose I shouldn’t find that surprising; for a horndog like you, sex would definitely count as one of the best things in life.” Ryo wonders whether he should be just a little bit offended about that.

“Well sure, but I wasn’t talkin’ about the sex; I meant you. You’re what was worth waitin’ for; havin’ you, knowin’ you love me as much as I love you… That was worth bein’ patient for. Still is, and I’ll be as patient as you need me to be. I won’t even complain. Much.” He props himself on one elbow, grinning down at Ryo. “Sex is just the icing on the cake. Great as it is, it’s not the most important thing. That’s not to say I don’t want it, because I do, as often as possible, but I want all the rest too, relationship stuff, dates, and anniversaries, and snugglin’ together in bed on cold mornings when we don’t have to get up if we don’t want to.”

“Sounds nice,” Ryo agrees, smiling up at his lover.

Dee’s right; this was worth waiting for.

The End


End file.
